A Date of Fluff
by LightDrksoul
Summary: Maka finally gets a chance to go to an amusement park on valentines day, but of course, she isn't going alone. Crona joins her and the two discover a day better than they could have dreamed of. Croma or Crona x Maka (Warning, this is the fluffiest thing I have made so be warned)


Valentine's Day Adventure! The Tunnel of Love!

(A/N - Hiya peoples! Seeing as the month of love is coming and I will completely alone, why not make a story as fluffy and sappy as I can? I never focused on romance in my stories, but this will be fun! My romantic knowledge is old-fashion so I hope that's okay. I will also make one for a different pairing I enjoy a lot. Oh, I don't own the things I use in this such as characters or music lyrics. I hope you all enjoy!)

Maka couldn't be happier, today she would finally be able to enter the amusement park for free on valentines day. Every year in February, the park would have it's couples month special where couples could go in for free. Maka and most of the DWMA saw this as an amazing deal since February was also the month that school would give them a break. Now, Maka could have just gone by herself but the school and general public see that as weird because the games and rides were modified around couples.

Maka had asked Soul to go with her numerous times, but he always said that the place wasn't cool and valentines day wasn't something he really did. Maka always ended up agreeing and dropping the matter, but this year was different. They had beaten the kishin and saved the world, but that wasn't what was important, the important thing was this year she had someone who wouldn't deny her. Maka walked through the dungeons of the school, never liking the dark wet caverns until she arrived at a door she had visited almost every day.

"Crona? You in there?" For a minute no sound was heard, but a bit of arguing and hushed whispers later and the door opened to reveal the pink-haired swordsman.

"M-Maka! G-good morning." Crona tried his best at a smile because Maka once said that she liked his smiles and that they were cute. Maka smiled and leaned towards her friend.

"Good morning Crona! How was your sleep?" Maka knew that asking what she wanted to ask would scare the poor boy away, no better to ease him into it.

Crona gripped his arm and shrugged. "I-it was fine, no nightmares." Crona told the truth, there were no nightmares that scared him awake but that was because he was too tired to think. Something about that week had him on edge. "H-hey Maka, what is with the city and all the h-hearts and talk about l-l-love and valentines?"

Maka giggled and shook her head. "Valentines, and it's because it's valentines day!" The boy's confused expression just made Maka's smile grow. "Well, it's a holiday that celebrates love and couples. That is actually the reason I came to see you today, I wanted to ask you for a favor."

Crona tilted his head. "A day that celebrates l-love? I can't deal with that… but, I can deal with h-helping you so whatever it is I can try."

Maka nodded. "Well you see, there is something the city does every February with the amusement park. Couples can get in for free!" Crona frowned, not getting where the favor comes in. "I had always wanted to go, but any other time of the year I have school or I'm injured or I don't have the spare money. I was hoping that you would pretend to be my boyfriend for the day?"

Maka wished that she had brought a camera as Crona's face turned a dark grey, it was cute in a way. "Y-you wanted m-me to be your b-b-boyfriend? I-isn't there others? Kid? Black Star? Soul?"

Maka leaned forward a bit, making Crona take a step back. "Aww, what's wrong? Don't you like me?" Maka pouted and knew that she had gotten him.

"O-of course I do! I just wonder why me?" Maka leaned against the door frame with a small frown.

"Well, Soul would never take me, Black Star would kill the fun for me, and Kid is a bit too much for a casual thing like this. I think he went with Liz or Patty anyway. That left you and I know that we could have a really fun time!" Crona thought it through and, after an inner struggle gave her his best smile.

"O-okay, I'll go with you." Maka hugged him in thanks and said to meet her at her house in an hour. "Yeah, no problem." Crona shut his door and sank to his knees, not noticing Ragnarok making his appearance.

"Well well well, it looks like little Crona has a date with the cow. I could mess this up in so many ways that it's not even funny." Crona groaned knowing that the little demon was being fully honest.

"Ragnarok, this is important to Maka… can you please not mess this up? I-I'll do anything." That last bit shocked Ragnarok, Crona knew that saying those words were last defense. This must be really important to his partner and he found himself wanting to help him. Ugh, what happened to the demon who wanted to kill people?

"Hmph, you're lucky that this isn't worth my time." Crona stared at his partner in shock. "Hey Crona, don't mess this up. I don't want to hear your whining when we get back." Crona nodded as Ragnarok went into his body. He looked around and wondered if he should take anything, but the thing that caught his eye was his drawers…

. . .

"Maka! The door for you!" Soul called from his spot on the couch where he and Blair were watching a movie. Maka didn't see the kitten last night, but after she said that she was going to spend the day with Crona, Blair appeared and the two relaxed on the couch. Maka guessed that the two wanted to spend the day together but didn't want her to feel left out.

"Coming!" Maka walked out with her hair done in the way it was for Kid's party and dressed in a simple red dress. She guessed that Crona would be in his robe and the school uniform didn't seem right for this occasion. Maka opened the door and was stunned for a moment. Crona was standing there holding his shoulder, but he was dressed in a short-sleeved gray shirt, tight black jeans, and had an overcoat that seemed to resemble Stein's but with it being black with white stitches.

"H-hi Maka… you look pretty…" His compliment knocked her to her senses.

"T-thanks Crona. You look good too, where did you get those clothes?" Maka couldn't say she was complaining as they really showed his body off in ways the robe couldn't. They also gave the impression of how tall he really was.

"O-oh these? Liz and Patty had gotten them for me and I t-thought they were best for this. I can change if you don't l-like them." Maka immediately grabbed his arm.

"No! No… I think they'll perfect." Maka saw his face turn grey and felt a faint blush rise to her own cheeks.

"Hey, are you two going or what?" Soul's voice cuts away the tension and Maka smiled taking his hand.

"We're leaving, you two do make a mess!" Maka could have sworn Soul answered with " _no promises_ " but Blair used her magic to push her out and lock the door before she could confirm it. "Anyway, let's go!" The two walked next to each other in silence, but a comfortable silence. Crona had to admit that while his body wasn't used to the clothes, it did feel rather nice to have something else on. Maka was thinking about how this day was turning into something else, but what she couldn't put a finger on. First was how excited she was to ask Crona, but that could be excitement for the park right? Then she went out of her way to dress up nice, but that was because of the people they would be around. Wait, she never cared about that so was it for Crona? Lastly was that blush when she saw him, was that because of the clothes and that he cared enough to be uncomfortable for her or was it because of how the clothes looked so good on him?

"Maka?" That one word knocked all those thoughts away as Crona pointed to the short line of people going into the park.

"Oh, we're here already? Let's wait in line!" Crona was about to say something when he was pulled into the line. Maka was talking about the rides and games she wanted to try, not giving Crona a moment to talk (not that he really tried to interrupt her).

"Next!" They walked up to the lady in the ticket booth and gave them a smile. "I guess you're here for the couples day deal. Well, we have to put you to the test." Maka frowned as she never heard about a test, but Crona just turned grey. "It's simple, just kiss your date." Maka felt her face turn red and she looked at Crona who seemed to already know. He must have seen all the others doing it and she wasn't paying attention.

"We have to… I-I… we never…" Maka knew how Crona felt all the time now and looked at him for support, but it seems he had tried to get by the test with a kiss on the cheek. At least he was going for a kiss on her cheek, but she turned and his lips met hers. Maka felt her brain give up and she closed her eyes, just concentrating on the soft gentle lips on her own, slightly pushing back. Crona opened his eyes as his lips didn't touch skin but something else. He stared as Maka closed her eyes and pushed back a bit. The two separated and blushed as the lady in the booth giggled and handed them two tickets.

"See that wasn't hard, have a nice day." Maka and Crona nodded at her and walked into the park, their minds stuck on the kiss. Crona was the first to tear his thoughts away and really take in the park's amazing size and attractions, this being the first time he had ever seen one.

"Wow… it's so big and bright, I can't deal with it…" Crona's catchphrase got Maka's attention and she grabbed his hand.

"You won't have to deal with it alone… I'll be here with you." Crona felt that Maka's words had a double meaning that he couldn't understand, but she started to pull him to a ride so he forgot about it. Maka's first choice was a rollercoaster that went around the entire park, and while Crona was extremely scared he ended up enjoying it a tiny bit as it reminded him of whenever he flew with Ragnarok. Also, Maka ended up holding onto his arm when they went on the first drop and that helped his enjoyment a lot. "I see why Black Star loves that thing so much." Maka said as she tried to fix her hair.

"I-it was fun to go that fast… reminded me of flying with Ragnarok."

"I would love to fly, does it feel magical?" The question confused him, what did he feel when he flew?

"It felt… like I was free… for a moment I was beyond anyone's control." Maka nodded at that answer and pulled him to a game booth where couples were singing duet songs. Maka blushed and looked at Crona who was staring at the two on stage.

"Hey Crona, you wouldn't want to sing up there with me would you?"

"I-I don't know if I can deal with s-sing in front of so many…"

"Just look at me, don't look at them. It will be just us. You can handle that right?" Crona looked at her emerald eyes and nodded slowly. The two shared a smile and after thinking of what song they went on the stage next. Crona took one of the mikes and took a deep breath, looking into Maka's eyes.

" _A tale as old as time_

 _True as it can be_

 _We were barely even friends_

 _But both bent unexpectedly"_

Maka smiled and took the next verse, walking towards Crona.

" _You were a little change_

 _One that gave me everything_

 _We're both a little scared_

 _Neither really prepared_

 _Beauty and her beast"_

Crona blushed gray at the subtle change in the song and sung.

" _We are the same_

 _Still ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _We are just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise!"_

Maka smiled seeing Crona getting into the song.

" _A tale as old as time_

 _Tune as old as song_

 _I was scared and you strange_

 _I found I could change_

 _You learned you were wrong"_

Crona saw something in Maka's eyes, could it have been the thing his heart hoped it would see? He didn't know and just stepped towards her and both started singing, getting closer with each word.

" _A tale as time_

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 _Beauty and her beast"_

The song ended as Crona and Maka were barely inches apart and the crowd cheered. The couple blushed and thanked them as they left. They got some ice cream and cotton candy, Crona never had tried either so they shared both snacks. Maka didn't trust their stomachs to go on another big ride yet, so she settled on a photo booth.

"Hey, look Crona! These booths are for taking photos, for memories or keepsakes." Crona nodded and the two got in, blushing a bit at the close quarters. The first photo was just them making poses, the second was Maka hugging a nervous Crona and the two smiling, in the third Ragnarok came out and made a funny face, but in the fourth photo, Ragnarok pushed their faces together in a kiss before retreating. The fifth photo showed Maka accidentally hitting Crona in the head with a maka chop meant for Ragnarok. They paid for two copies and couldn't help but laugh at the craziness the photos had caught.

After a few more rides, Maka saw that the day was fading fast and she felt sad but looked at the Ferris wheel and dragged Crona to it as he was holding a huge stuffed bunny that he had won for her. They sat and relaxed after hours of walking, their legs thanked them for the chance to rest. Maka smiled and looked at her partner, realizing subtle hints of things she didn't notice before. He was not as skinny as before, most likely since Marie was slowly taking on more of a motherly role and bring him large amounts of food, he had some defined muscle on his body and arms that came from training with the boys, his hair was longer and waved messily in the small breeze, but the sign that made her heart flutter was his smile. It was no longer the tiny nonexistent thing when they had first met, granted it was not as big or flashy as everyone else's, but it was real and true. He had his eyes closed and that smile that made Maka ask herself a question she has been asking the entire day.

"Do I love Crona?" Her voice was barely a whisper and Crona seemed to be so into his thoughts that he didn't hear her. Maka blushed at saying that out loud, but at the question, her heart and soul trembled at chance that he could have heard that. She closed her eyes and touched his hands, neither stirred and Maka felt his soul calling out for hers. She smiled and allowed the resonance, she found herself in his soul beach but things had greatly changed. The beach had an ocean, a tree, and a boardwalk with rides and games. Maka stared around in awe until someone grabbed her hand and she turned to see the younger Crona smiling. Maka smiled back and the two went to see everything, but Maka opened her eyes as an announcer said that there was time for one more ride before the park closed. She sighed and looked around the park for one more ride when one caught her eye.

"So w-what ride should we try before we have to g-g-go?" Crona said in a sad tone, but Maka smiled at him and said it was a surprise. The two ran through the maze of booths and ride until they reached the one she was looking for, the tunnel of love ride. It was a simple water ride with the cars resembling giant hearts, but the name of the ride was what made Crona both want to ride it and not. "T-the tunnel of l-l-love?"

"Yep it's not long or anything, but I think it's a fitting end to a day like this." The pink tint in her cheeks made Crona want to kiss her there, but he just nodded and the two got in the last car. They held hands and blushed as they rode in silence. Maka took a chance and scooted closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, and giving a sigh of content. Crona slowly laid his head on hers and kissed the top of head gently. "Thank you for this Crona… everything was perfect today…"

"I'd do anything for you… I... " Crona tried but found that he couldn't say what his heart and soul wanted to tell her. "I… would do anything if this day never ended…" Maka nodded her agreement and the two looked into each other's eyes.

"I… think that I love you…" Those word hung in the air, Crona not allowing himself to believe them as he teared up.

"I-is that true?" Maka didn't answer and just leaned in and kissed him. Crona wrapped his arms around the girl he loved more than the world itself and felt tears roll down his face as he slowly kissed back, nervous to not scare her away. Maka grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and showing him that it's okay. Their souls flared up and Maka's grigori wings wrapped around Crona's own black twisted version of them. They broke the kiss for air and Maka wiped away the stray tears on Crona's face, allowing a few she held back to fall. They smiled as the ride ended and they made their way back to the school dungeons. Maka hated the small cell and promised to herself that the next day she would make Crona move in with Marie and Stein or with her. Crona walked to his bed and grabbed her hand as she was leaving. "Please…"

She froze when she looked back and Crona's eyes were silently begging her stay with him. Maka smiled and walked to his bed with him, holding his hand and kissing his lips softly. A lullaby her mother once sung to her came to her mind.

" _Sleep soundly, safe in my heart_

 _You no longer have to face the evil in the dark_

 _Just rest your mind_

 _Leave all your pain behind_

 _Remember this day where the world was bright_

 _You've fought so much my dear_

 _Rest for there's nothing left to fear_

 _We will go onward_

 _Let the nightmares wane_

 _I won't let you feel pain_

 _I knew that dreams used to escape you_

 _Hear me and your dreams will carry you to a place where your hopes come true_

 _I'll hold you while you sleep_

 _So don't be afraid, I won't let shadows won't touch your dreams_

 _Maybe in time, we'll leave this all behind_

 _You were what I wanted to find_

 _I want to see the stars skyward_

 _They will shine in your eyes_

 _The light equal to the love I will give_

 _I will save you for all my life"_

Maka opened her eyes to see Crona asleep, smiling she moved the strands of hair that were in his face.

"I can't believe it…" Maka looked to see Ragnarok looking at her. "You really love him, don't you?" She stood and, without any words, hugged Ragnarok. The demon didn't react to the action and just listened as she spoke.

"I do… I love all of him and that means that I will also love you." Ragnarok felt something he hadn't felt since he became a demon, love. He felt what Crona felt when he saw this girl, what he felt when he looked at Death City. He felt the need to protect something and it banished the hunger for death and destruction, if only for a moment.

"You're both fools… but I hope you can take care of him… someone so broken." Ragnarok gave her one last glance before going back to the boy. Maka smiled softly and got on the bed with him, cuddling against him. Making a silent promise to never leave his side. The demon and angel were at peace.


End file.
